


How Lucky We Are to Be Alive Right Now

by csichick_2



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, brief mention of Peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander wasn't the only one that kept Eliza's life interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Lucky We Are to Be Alive Right Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/gifts).



Eliza’s life got infinitely more interesting when she married Alexander, but it was far from boring before that.  Angelica made sure of that.

 

When they were children, Angelica read more than anyone she knew, which was an impressive feat as girls were typically discouraged from such scholarly pursuits.  She continued to read as they got older, but the content changed from stories to more political works.  And that’s when the adventures truly started.  They started to find themselves in New York City more and more often.  First it was just the two of them, but soon Peggy started joining in.  Though sometimes Eliza had no idea why, given how often Peggy protested Angelica’s plans.

 

The first time they went to the city after the war started, Eliza was hesitant, but trust in her sister and desire for adventure won out.  And most of the soldiers were good looking, which was an added bonus.  Angelica got most of the attention, but Eliza found that she didn’t mind.  While marrying any of Philip Schuyler’s daughters would lead to an increase in both status and fortunes, marrying the eldest daughter would be quite the coup.  As they had no brothers, upon their father’s passing, everything would go to Angelica’s husband.  Eliza can guarantee that most of the soldiers trying to charm Angelica were only interested in the Schuyler fortune.  For someone to warrant a second glance, they would have to value Angelica’s wit and wisdom just as much as – and hopefully more than – the money that would come with her hand.  That pressure is something that Eliza is more than glad not to have to deal with.

 

But then came the soldier that was different.  He and Angelica were intellectual equals, but it was Eliza that he treated as though she were his entire world.  And Alexander made sure that Eliza’s life would never be boring, even after Angelica married and went overseas.

**Author's Note:**

> So in RL history, Philip Schuyler had two sons, but Lin forgot that when he wrote Satisfied as evidenced by the line "My father has no sons so I'm the one/Who has to social climb for one." I'm running with Lin's version of history here.


End file.
